


Under your skin

by CindyRyan



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Two shot: Missing scenes for 1x06. Eddie's forced to admit he's no longer immune to Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Under your skin  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x06, all  
category: Missing scene

"She put you in danger!"

Eddie Valetik's own words from earlier that morning bounced around his sleep deprived brain. He'd dropped Sam at home to shower and change clothes. It was a guise to benefit him since right now Eddie really needed space between them.

Eddie had been angry when he learned of the events at the Pistol Room. Angry that he hadn't been contacted. Mostly angry that he hadn't been there to watch his partner's back.

What Sam had told him of the night before had been enough for Eddie to grip the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. So many ways that could've gone wrong. He even told Dam she'd been lucky Conrad's friend was a fan. Sam had gone quiet and agreed. Which had made him wonder what she wasn't telling him.

"Why do you look like a bull in a china shop?"

Eddie turned at the familiar voice. He'd tracked down Chris Rollins at a coffee shop near her prescient. She was now glancing at him from a front booth.

Eddie slid into the seat across from her and slumped against the back.

"What did Piper do?"Chris asked.

Eddie told her.

**********

Chris had known Eddie for a long time. She studied the PI as he finished telling her of what happened at the biker bar. She had noticed a change in Eddie as he worked with Sam. Now the emotions pouring off of him spoke volumes.

"I know that look."Eddie said with a sigh."What?"

"My two cents."Chris began."You're not mad she broke the agreement."

"Were you listening?"Eddie asked."I almost threw her out into the street."

"No not what I meant."Chris continued."You're mad because Sam ended up at risk not because she went after a lead without you."

Eddie leaned forward massaging his forehead with one hand.

"Was angry at both of them."Eddie muttered.

"You haven't worked with a partner for a long time."Chris stated softly after she took a sip of coffee."She's gotten under your skin."

*******

Eddie wished he could argue against Chris's point; but he knew she was right. When they were captured by the hitman Eddie had hit bottom. He hadn't felt that bad since Marnie. For a moment he couldn't see a way out; couldn't think of a plan of escape. Eddie thought they'd been done for.

"What do you suggest, Dr. Rollins?"Eddie asked with a half smile.

"Despite driving each other crazy you do work well together. She balances you."Chris stated."It's still new enough though that you're finding your footing. I think you're close to discovering that."

"If we don't kill each other first."Eddie replied with a grin. "Thanks Chris."

"Anytime. My fee today is a cup of coffee."Rollins said.

Eddie signaled the waitress.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Under your skin  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene  
notes and summary : see part one

Just before seven Sam exited her beachhouse. She saw her partner leaning against the driver's side of the SUV his arms folded across his chest. His expression was angry and tired. Sam sighed bracing herself for the lecture that was coming. Reaching Eddie the actress handed him one of the to-go cups of coffee that she was carrying. Sam's coffee maker could rival any Starbucks. It'd been a splurge and worth every penny. Eddie nodded as he accepted the coffee before turning and placing it on the roof of the SUV. Sam sighed and braced herself for the oncoming lecture.

"The reason most partnerships fail is trust or lack thereof."Eddie said quietly.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but Eddie held up a hand and Sam closed it.

"I put my reputation on the line for you."The PI continued. "Not to mention kept you out of jail."

He had a right to be angry, Sam knew. Even though they'd gotten a solid lead out of last night's events some how it didn't balance things out. She ducked her head.

"I really want to trust you, Sam."Eddie stated as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I know you're trying to turn your life around."

Sam remained silent but raised her head to meet her partner's gaze.

"I get why Piper didn't want me around last night."Eddie said. "But if you're going to take this seriously you need to be aware of situations. PI's that don't  
know when to call for help end up dead. I've seen it happen."

Sam waited and Eddie realized he'd silenced her nodded grudgingly.

"You can speak now."Eddie commanded.

"Piper reasoned that you would've stood out like a sore thumb."Sam began. "She was right. No offense but you never would've blended in."

"Yeah because I've arrested too many of those patrons too many times."Eddie countered.

"Point in our favor."Sam commented with a small smile.

"Still I could've waited in the car; been backup which you clearly needed."Eddie admonished.

Sam nodded her smile fading. He was right; that would've worked too.

"You would've kept me from riding with the boys."Sam pouted as she leaned next to him against the SUV. "Would've missed the wheelie on the PCH."

"Yes I would have."Eddie admitted. "Need you in one piece to bring in clients."

Sam sighed.

"You two were lucky that your fame worked in your favor."Eddie continued softly. "Do you realize what could've happened if he hadn't been?"

Sam nodded she'd probably have nightmares of that moment and of them grabbing Piper.

"Yes."Sam acknowledged. "Lecture over?"

Eddie sighed

"I think I made my point."Eddie responded as he turned and grabbed the coffee off the roof. "Let's go; going to be a long day."

Sam smiled in relief as she opened the passenger side and got in. For half a second she'd thought he was about to kick her to the proverbial curb. Sometime she was her own worst enemy and Sam had to be careful about that trait in the future.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry you were angry."Sam said quietly a few minutes later as they maneuvered through early rush hour. "I thought Piper could handle anything that might happen."

"Let's call it a learning experience and move on."Eddie said tiredly. "Somebody reminded me I haven't worked with a partner in a long time. I need to get used to working that way again."

Sam nodded as she settled back in her seat and drank the coffee. Eddie was right it was a learning experience. She was grateful he'd let her learn from the situation instead of ending things and letting her suffer the consequences from it. Sam had to remember this was a chance to turn her life around. She'd made progress in recent weeks but she still had a long way to go. Working with Eddie let Sam help people but it also allowed her to help herself; by making her a better person.

end


End file.
